Lessons in the Snow
by writergirl142
Summary: Jack Frost teaches his daughter, Snow, how to best use her powers by showing her how to create one of the biggest ice storms the U.S. has seen in 2013. What dos Saige have to say about that?


**I actually started this a couple of days or so before the U.S. had that big ice storm that had us trapped in our homes for a few days. I just didn't get the chance to complete it till now. Just a bit of info: Snow has actually met Saige before. She just didn't recognize her when they met in the main story. So this is set before the main story even started, or at least my side of it.**

**So, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Lessons in Snow

"That's it! Just a little more wind!" Jack Frost yelled out as he watched his 10-year-old daughter practice her powers. Her mother, Casey Aqua, stood bundled up nearby, a smile on her face as she watched Jack teach Snow.

"How do you and Mom make this look easy, Dad?" Snow yelled.

"I've got a little more experience than you, sweetheart." He said.

"You guys are going to create a storm aren't you?" Casey asked.

"That's the plan." Jack answered. "We're going to direct the winds from the arctic down across the states."

"Dad says this is so the kids can have lots of snow." Snow said, smiling, her dual-colored eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I hope you two remember that technically it's still Saige's season." Casey said, looking at Jack and Snow seriously with dark blue eyes. "I'm not sure she's going to be happy with you two sending a storm when fall is still around."

"Saige likes me." Snow said. "She'll only be made at Dad." A snowball hit Snow on the top of her head and she looked up and saw her dad grinning. Shaking the snow from her white and black hair, she rolled up her own snowball and chucked it as hard as she could at her dad.

Jack ducked, but when he did, the snowball hit Casey instead. She scowled playfully. "You two are so lucky that my water powers don't do well in cold weather like this."

Jack shrugged nonchalantly.

Casey sighed and, when Jack had turned away, she pointed her staff slightly up and conjured up a rain cloud. It went over to Jack, but when it started to release the rain Casey had put into it, instead snow sprinkled on top of Jack, the white flakes blending in quickly on his soft white hair. Jack looked up and smiled.

"Good job, Snow." He said.

Snow shook her head. "That wasn't me, Dad."

Jack looked up, than over at Casey, who grinned widely. He shook his head, smiling widely. He turned to Snow. "Okay, so, ready to start your first snow storm?" Snow nodded eagerly. "Since you can't fly, you'll be riding on my back. Just make sure you hold on."

"And make sure you don't break your father's back either." Casey interjected.

Snow glared at her mother. "Mom, we'll be fine. Dad will take care of me."

"The two of you, out there causing a storm," Casey began. "I'm not sure who I'm more worried about, you two or the people of the states."

Jack and Snow grinned and took off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl with light brown hair and red highlights looked up as snow began to lightly fall. She sighed. "Jack Frost." She frowned a little as said winter spirit flew overhead. Looking closer, Saige saw the small outline of a smaller girl holding onto Jack's back. She grinned. "Looks like he's taking out little Snow for some practice." When Jack landed for a moment, Saige ran up to him. "Hey, Snowflake," Saige said. Jack looked up. "It's still my season so what's with the snow?"

"It may as well be winter." He answered simply. "That and Snow could use the practice. So we're bringing in snow and ice from the arctic to give the kids something to smile about."

Saige sighed. "You are impossible, Frost." She knelt down to Snow's level. "Sorry you're stuck with such a dork for a dad, Slushy-Girl."

Snow smirked. "He's not so bad, Saige."

Saige shrugged. "I honestly don't know what your mother sees in him."

Jack smirked. "That's easy. I'm devilishly handsome."

Snow laughed. "Dad, aren't we gonna cause a storm?"

"As long as Saige doesn't try to butcher me." Jack answered smiling as he picked up Snow and put her on his shoulders.

Saige sighed. "Whatever. Just don't make a habit out of this, Frosty." She said.

Jack and Snow laughed and took off into the air.

That evening, nearly all of the United States experienced severe ice and snow which cancelled school for 3 days. It was the best time Snow had ever spent with her father.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Sorry if it wasn't up to par with my past stories, I just wanted you guys to see it.**

**Review please and let me know what you think! **


End file.
